DragonBall NB Wilde saga
by Darkwolf9819
Summary: Wilde the new genetically engineered saiyan goes from bad to worse can the new Z-fighters stop him at his own tournament?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE WILDE SAGA.

*sigh* hey Vegeta what's on T.V? asked a bored Goku Jr. "I don't know something about a new tournament oh no I'm almost late for work." said Vegeta Jr "But your only 14 and it's the next building." said a confused "Hey I know I'm just in training to be the next head of capsule corp. plus its better to be there early gives a good impression see ya Goku." said Vegeta Jr as he made a peace sign towards Goku Jr. "See ya Vegeta." replied Goku Jr "We HAVE A NEW FIGHTER THE ULTIMATE WILDE HE IS CONSISTED OF THE DNA OF THE WORLDS GREATEST FIGHTERS INCLUDING THE LEGENDARY GOKU SENIOR!" the announcer on the TV said "Hey That's awesome!" exclaimed an Excited Goku Jr "IF YOU BEAT HIM YOU WILL WIN ONE MILLION ZENIIIIII!" said the announcer "What ONE MILLION ZENI! I'm Gonna beat this guy!" said an even more excited Goku Jr. "SIGN UP AT THE NEAREST Z-gym YOU CAN FIND!" said the announcer *click* as the TV was shut off. "I GOTTA GO GOTTA GO!" said Goku Jr with an excited sounding voice. -Meanwhile with Gochi- "Mmmmm this is good." said a happy Gochi "Yea I know the best places the day is great especially in the summer." said Trunks Jr "Wow you're the best Trunks." said Gochi "Yea I even called off for you today because we are together now." said Trunks Jr as he started to blush. "Yea well thank you Trunks it was very good." "Your welcome and how about a stroll in the park." "sure." said Gochi as she put her hand in his.-Back to Goku Jr- *Gasp* *Gasp* (wow it sucks trying not to show my true power)thought Goku. "Hey Maybe I can run a little faster." whispered Goku Jr as he ran through the park. "The view is nice huh?" asked Trunks as he jumped off the park bench looking at Gochi who is sitting on the bench. "Yes it is." said Gochi as she Gazed at the River that flowed into the pond with numerous fishes inside of it Then Trunks stood in front of her with a small box that was nicely wrapped. "is this for me?" asked Gochi "yes." Gochi slowly unwrapped it it was a ring with a small dragon ball in the middle it was clear with a green star on it "I paid a lot for it I asked a guy to merge two diamonds making a sphere." "Thank you Trunks!" Gochi said as she Fiercly Hugged him then sitting back down Gazing at the ring "Dead end." whispered Goku (wait no its not)… "Uh-oh whoooaaaaaa!" yelled Goku as he tried to stop but he was running to fast "Huh? What the? AAAAAAA!" yelled Trunks *CRAAASSHHH* "ow ow!" Said Goku Jr clenching the side of his head "that hurt." Trunks still face first on the ground pushing him self up "What the hell Goku." Trunks said "sorry Trunks." said Goku Jr "OH Your gonna be sorry!" said an angered Gochi her face Bright Red "Sorry Gochi uuhhhh Gotta Run!" said Goku Jr as he Ran across to the next street "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!" Gochi Yelled Trunks in front of her trying to calm her down "GOKKUUUUU HEEELLLPPP!" Yelled Trunks. *Gasp* *Gasp* Goku Jr gasped for air as he laid down on the floor of the Z-gym "A/C." said a Dreaming sounding Goku as he felt the cold air of the strore Goku managed to put both his hands on the front counter then a really old man about (412 years old yes in the dragon ball world this can happen o-o oops back to the story)looked over the counter "Hey you look like someone I know..eh? Who cares!" said the happy old man "what can I do For ya!" "I'm here *gasp* to sign*gasp* up for the tournament." said Goku Jr "Hmmmmmmmm Hey I know You look like Goku!" said the old man "Huh?" said a confused Goku Jr "I'm Master Roshi seen any hot babes lately HAHA I have she looks kinda like you only in a girl version man she got Curves..But she walks around with this silver purple haired guy ruins the moment ya know!" said Roshi "Hey that's Gochi" said Goku Jr "Hey You know her!" said Roshi "yea that's my sister!" Goku shouted Voice cracking "Hey she just looks good sheesh. Sounds like you need a drink have some stage 3 Gatorade it replenishes energy!" Roshi said "Thanks now can you enter my name..oh and enter a name Vegeta right next to mine." "oh yea sorry bout that." replied Roshi "don't worry I'll pay for the drink." "thanks see ya later master Roshi!" said Goku as he walked out the store. "hahaha yea get'em Wilde now use the one handed kamehamehaaaa!" shouted a person in karate clothing "HA take this!" Yelled Wilde as he beat a training bot he then started getting bigger transforming into a legendary super saiyan "sorry master but student shall rise!" Yelled Wilde as he fired a large Ki blast "Whoa!" said master shen as he dodged the attack he then pressed a button tazing Wilde "Down Wilde Down." "sorry master I cant control it." said a guilty Wilde "it is fine Wilde now go eat your lunch you will need as much energy as you can get." said shen "yes master." said Wilde as he walked away.-in the evening- *Click* *click* the sound of the door unlocking as Vegeta Jr walked in "Hey Vegeta..I entered us in the tournament." said Goku as he was very excited "You WHAT!?" asked Vegeta. "Its in two days!" said Goku "Well I guess I Could use a good fight hasn't been one since Drakon Two years ago and since I'm older I've gotten stronger." said Vegeta Jr "That's the spirit Vegeta!" said Goku "Hey Goku I got a bone to pick with you." said Gochi as she tapped her foot with her eyes closed. "uh Gochi calm Down." said Goku then Trunks walked in "Hey Vegeta lets go to the game room real quick." said Trunks Nervously "hehe I'm with you on that one." said Vegeta as he looked at the torture Goku Jr was going through "AAAAAAAAAAA I'm sorry Gochi!" Screamed Goku in pain then Blaire walked in "ENOUGHHHHH!" yelled Blaire "your going to ruin the house." "Uh sorry Blaire." said Gochi as she dropped Goku on the floor "Well I guess its time to get to sleep everyone I gotta wake up early tomorrow so I can train for the tournament." said Vegeta Jr "Good night everyone." said Vegeta everyone disbanded to their own rooms.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Wilde saga

-early in the morning- "All right Goku lets get started!" said Vegeta Jr as his legs spread apart on the floor his left hand put to his side pointing upward with his hand clenched in a fist his other open palmed put right above his forehead. "All right its been a while Vegeta." said Goku Jr as he stood in his fighting stance fast. "Hey guys I'm going to go sign up too so I can kick your guys butts and Wildes." said Gochi as she left for the door.-with Blaire- "Hey Hurry up already I didn't wake up early to wait this long!" shouted Blaire "uuuuuuhhhhh Do I have to carry all these bags?" asked Gohan the 3rd as he tried to keep balance "this is like 200 bags." he said "Oh quit your whining." Said Blaire "Yes mam." said Gohan "That's more like it." said Blaire happy she got her way "NOW PUT ALL THE BAGS IN THE CAR!" Blaire shouted at Gohan "Ok." Gohan the 3rd said nervously as he put the bags in the car one by one "Hey where am I suppose to sit?" asked Gohan as he packed the last bag the whole car already full excluding the drivers seat as Blaire sat Down in it "You Can fly Right." Blaire said as she drove away "um okay I kinda feel bad for Vegeta when he was my age only thing he doesn't really have manners when it comes to Blaire well at least I'm stronger now that I'm 12 I guess I'll Fly home or Maybe I'll just run since my powers are supposed to be hidden from public." Gohan said as he looked to the ground.-With Gochi- *ring* the bell to the door chimed as Gochi walked into the Gym "WHOA HO HOOOOO who brought you here surga!" Master Roshi asked as he looked up from his magazine over the Gyms front counter "Listen Old man I'm here to do business." said Gochi as she walked up to the front counter glaring at Roshi "OHhoho Fiesty fiesty I like it! Sure Thing! Luck you came only 4 spaces left I would've Reserved for you anyways!" Roshi said as he winked at Gochi through his sun glasses "Alright now hurry up or I'll pummel you, you pervert." Gochi said as she raised her fist "Ok ok sheesh see ya around!" Roshi said. *gasp* *gasp* Gohan Jr was Gasping for air as he was drenched in his own sweat from the heat "*gasp* well at least*gasp* *gasp* I reached the Gym." Gohan managed to say "Hey Gohan I thought You were with Blaire?" Gochi asked as she ran across the street from the gym to get to Gohan "I *gasp* was but she took off there were to many bags for me to fit-" "Well I'll SHOW HER SHE DOESN'T DO THAT!" Gochi said angrily "Come on Gohan Get in my car." "Thanks Gochi." said as he stepped in the car.-With Vegeta Jr- "TAKE THIS!" Vegeta Jr yelled as he brang his right hand back shiny blue ki started powering up in his palm "Super KamehameHAA "OH YEAA!" Goku Jr cupped both his hands and put them to his side about to his waste the same Blue energy powering up in his hand "SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" yelled Goku Jr soon both super saiyan 2's were in a blast intercept but both stayed in the middle BBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM! A loud explosion happened from the to energy waves pushing against one another but not budging "oh man that was great." said a messed up Goku Jr as he laid on the floor next to Vegeta Jr both back in their base forms Goku Jr had scratches and Bruises on his face his shirt only to be completely torn off leaving only his pants which were ripped at the knees his Gi's boots only with dirt smudges on them "Yea Hadn't had a Fight like that in a while." Vegeta said he was also Damaged his black tanktop half torn only for it to be on his right shoulder going all the way to the left of his hip his sweat pants ripped at the knees his saiyan gloves and boots with dirt on them "Well we should Get inside Goku." Vegeta soon said they walked into the house "Hey imma go take a shower Goku." Vegeta said "Me too in the other Bathroom though." Goku Jr said "See you then." Vegeta said as he walked into his bedroom then to his bedrooms bathroom. Goku doing the same only in his room.-With Gochi- "C'mon Gohan." Gochi said as she Got out her car "ok." said Gohan they then walked inside the house "Well looks like Vegeta and Goku are still gone guess I'll cook but first I'll take a shower I need some alone time." Gochi then made her way to her room and stepped in to the bathroom of her room she slowly closed the door and began to undress "WHAAAHHH Oh its only You Gochi." said Trunks Jr as he covered himself with a towel in the shower Gochi doing the same "Didn't think I'd see you." Trunks said "Yea me either." Gochi said as her cheeks started to get red she then let her hair down from the pony tail she had it in "Wow you look very nice like that." Trunks said resuming his shower Gochi then stepped in with Him "Hey uh Gochi what are you doing?" asked Trunks nervously "I lived in the wild before I had to take baths in rivers this isn't any thing new "O-ok." said Trunks. "Whew I need a shower I stink." Gohan said as he walked in his room (wow Goku's Gi got torn up I'll fix it for him after all I do share a Room with him) Gohan thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom and opened the Shower certain "AAAAAAAAA GOHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Goku screamed "WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I DIDN'T MEAN TO HONEST! Gohan screamed at the sight of Goku "QUIT LOOKING you little fagot! Said Goku "SORRY SORRY!" Gohan said "I'LL WAIT AND LEAVE!" Gohan said loudly as he walked out "That was horrible!" Gohan said to himself as he sat on the computer chair "Become registered now!" the computer beeped "that wasn't very nice what Goku said. Huh? A tournament I better register online I need a good Fight. "wow I didn't know I had such a fashion taste." Blaire said as she was in her room with all her new clothes and shoes being displayed and put away by service bots "Huh I'm tired I need a nap." Blaire said "Hey that was not cool what you did back there Gohan." said Goku "sorry Goku." Gohan said as he walked into the bathroom "Its ok." said Goku as he left the room and made his way to the living room "Hey Vegeta!" said Goku happily as he sat next to him on the couch "Lets watch a movie Goku." said Vegeta "Sure I'll go get the popcorn!" said Goku "hey and how about we wait for Gohan." said Goku "Fine but hurry it up hmhmhmm ooooooohhhh Zombie land that looks Good." *thump* *thump* "What's that noise… sounds like its coming from Gochi's room hmm maybe shes taking her anger out in that new training stimulator I built for her huh Who cares?" said Vegeta "ALLRIGHT I got the popcorn!" said Goku "Yea I'm Ready too said Gohan as he sat in between Goku and Vegeta with the popcorn in his hands. "allright lets get this movie started." Vegeta said *click* the remote clicked as he pressed the play button.

-END OF CHAPTER 2-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 ()=thoughts

The Wilde saga

hehehe "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" yelled Master Mikaboshi as the announcer "This is My Fighter WILDE!" "HAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Wilde yelled as he powered up to super saiyan and the crowd roars and whistels for him Vegeta- "wow this guy looks like he'll actually put up a fight."  
Goku- "I know i'm just getting excited thinking about fighting HIM!"  
Gohan-"Yea me too!"  
Blaire- "Quit your yappin i'll be the one to win this anyways." Blaire said as she chuckled Gochi-"Is that right." Gochi said in a serious tone Vegeta-"I see you put that armor i made for you it is the saiyan armor 3.0!" (much similar to Vegeta's in the cell saga only Gochi's is green)  
Gochi-"yea it has a nice touch."  
Vegeta-"Finally someone appreciates what i've done."  
Goku-"I like your armor i'm just going to change into them when I fight!"  
Trunks-"Wow Gochi you look awesome!"  
Gochi-"Thanks Trunks."  
" AND NOW FOR THE FIRST CONTESTANT HE IS TRAINED IN THE ART OF THE CRANE AND TURTLE HE IS SHAAAADD!"  
Crowd-YEAAAAAAAAAA GO SHAD *whistle* *whistle*  
(wow who is that in the saiyan armor over there)Shad thought to himself. "AND THE SECOND CONTESTANT PICCOLO THE THIRD!"  
Vegeta-"well this should be good"  
Gochi-"I know that guy from somewhere.."  
Vegeta,Goku,Trunks,and Gohan-"huh?"  
Gochi-"yea piccolo the third when I used to live in the forest he would always fight me kinda like sparring he is pretty strong thats how I remember mega beam cannon."  
"WELL LETS GETS THIS FIGHT STARTED!" Shad and piccolo quickly teleport "Whoa these guys are no joke." said Vegeta Jr as he watched the fight "Shad and Picollo quickly trading blows piccolo and shad quickly throw a punch at the same time catching eachother Piccolo then throws a kick Shad catching it in his arm elbowed his knee three times quickly kicking Piccolo's chest sending him flying Piccolo then charges up and flys towards shad landing a crushing blow to the face ladies and gentlemen this is only the first fight and it is getting messy! *gasp* *gasp* "your not so bad." Shad said as he grappled piccolo's fist in his hands "You Aren't so bad yourself."  
Piccolo replied as he chared up a radiant golden aura surrounding him he went to his super namekian form "Now Take THISSSS!" Piccolo Yelled as he traded hundreds of punches in seconds to Shads chest and stomach area quickly ending it with a kick "Man that namekian is fast!" said Goku Jr. Shad then clutching his sides blood coming out of his mouth (Oh man i think he broke my ribs) Shad thought "Ok My turn HAAAAAAHHH." Shad said as Bright red orange aura surrounded him and his hair slightly red and spiked up "this is my super kaioken form its pretty much equivalent to that of a what you call super saiyan." Shad said as he smirked "HAAAAAAHHH YAHH!"  
"Hmph looks like you got what it takes chump." Piccolo mumbled to himself "WOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THESE FIGHTERS ARE NOT PLYING AROUND ANYMORE!"  
Crowd roaring for more. "wow these guys are pretty strong." Gochi said sarcastically. "HYAH HYAH HYAH!" Shad said as he quickly threw a series of punches and kicks grabbing Piccolo throwing him to the ground *BOOOSH* dust and debris flew around where Piccolo landed *gasp* *gasp* "I did it.." Shad said "MEGA...BEAM...CANNON!"  
"uh oh." Shad gasped as a huge blue and purple light beam came toward him "SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Yelled Shad as he intercepted the mega beam cannon "WHAT THE?!" Goku said spitting out his soda "he knows kamehamaha." "Well looks like we're in a good tournament." Vegeta Replied. both fighters poured more and more energy into their beams the beam interception still in the middle taking to much energy finally exploding. "WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THATS IT FOR NOW ROUND 1 IS OVER! WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK!

-END OF CHAPTER 3- 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"ROUND TWO STARTS NOW FOLKS!" *YEEAAAAAAHHHHH!* The crowd roared in excitement "Hehe that green guy is gonna kill Shad." Said Vegeta Jr. "You're not so bad for a human." Said Piccolo the third "Oh YEA!" Shad said as red/orange aura started to surround him "SUPER KAIOKEN!" Shad yelled his Hair spiked up slightly becoming red along with his body "Let's go Namek." Said Shad as he smirked "With Pleasure." Replied Piccolo the third as he flew towards Shad with blinding speeds "Take THISSS!" yelled Piccolo the third as he landed a punch to Shad's face then delivering a kick after causing Shad to fly towards the outside of the arena. Shad quickly caught his balance and then flew back towards Piccolo "Grrrrr Take THIISS!" Shad yelled as he pounded his opponent head first into the ground and kicked him back into the air "HHHHHIIIIYYYYAAAA!" Shad yelled as he threw a Ki blast at Piccolo while he was still in the air *BOOOOOOMMMM* Piccolo's limp body then fell back into the arena. Piccolo struggled to get up (If he keeps up like this I'll lose) Piccolo thought too himself. "GGRRRRRRRR THAT'S IT!" Piccolo said as he powered up to his super form as Golden Aura surrounded him. "Whoa you guys feel his power right now?" asked Goku "Yeah" replied Vegeta "pretty good for an ugly Green guy HAHAHA!" said Vegeta as he chuckled. "HAAAA TAKE THIIIIIISSSSS!" yelled Piccolo as he hit Shad "Hmph I've got you now!" said Piccolo as he grabbed Shad and charged Ki into his hands "HAH!" yelled Piccolo "WOW HE MUST'VE LANDE ABOUT 100 HITS ON HIM!" The announcer said "Ahhh!" Shad yelled in pain as he spit out blood on every hit. Gochi looked at Shad. (Oh man she is lookkiiinngg at meeee gotta impress her!) Thought Shad "GRRRR HYAAAAHHHH!" Shad said as he countered and kicked Piccolo down to the ground*BUSSSHHHH* Piccolo crashed to the ground as the floor around him broke. Shad then looked at Gochi, smiled, and waved. "HE IS NOWW WAVING AT HIS FANS!" yelled the Announcer. Piccolo then rushed up and hit Shad from Behind, Shad then fell out of the arena. "WEEEELLLL LOOKS LIKE SHAD IS OUT OF IT FOLKS!" Yelled the Announcer. "PICCOLO THE THIRD IS THE WINNER!" "Hehe Dumb guy, lets things distract him." Piccolo mumbled to himself. "I can't believe I lost." Shad said as he walked to the locker rooms. "NEXT MATCH IS GOCHI VERSUS BLAZE!" The Announcer yelled to the crowd. "Well this is gonna be fun." Said Gochi Sternly as she cracked her knuckles and walked through the crowd into the Arena. *YEEEAAAAHHH GOCHI! WOOHOOO!* *WHISTLE* Yelled most of the Male fans *YOU GO GIRL SHOW'EM GIRLS CAN DO ANYTHING ANY GUY CAN!* Yelled the female fans. Gochi then waved at her fans. "AND NOW BLAZE!" Yelled the Announcer as Fireworks spurted from the ground and a female ninja figure jumped out. "You sure know how to make an entrance." Gochi said to Blaze "Why thank you, but prepare to meet your doom." Said Blaze with a strong Japanese accent. "READDYYYYY FIGHT!" Yelled the announcer. Blaze quickly teleported and hit Gochi in the back of her head. "Ohh you're gonna pay for that!" Growled Gochi. "Is that right." Replied Blaze as she teleported again and hit Gochi the second time on the back of her head. "Okay that's it!" Gochi yelled as she caught Blaze's arm and through her to the ground landing on top of her and grabbing her arms. Gochi was practically sitting on Blaze and holding her down *WHISTLE* The male fans began to whistle and Trunks began to blush. "Hey Trunks how come everyone is whistling?" Goku and Gohan asked Vegeta and Trunks slapped their foreheads. "The females are pretty talented." Wilde said to himself as he watched the match from his personal locker room. "HUSH UP YOU PERVERTS!" Gochi Yelled at the fans. "humph you cannot beat me, you fool." Blaze said. "Okay." Gochi said calmly as she lifted up Blaze "Still think I can't beat you." Gochi said as she smirked "Never in your life weakling!" Blaze said as she teleported. Those words made Gochi snap. Blaze teleported out of nowhere behind Gochi, Gochi quickly turned around and roundhouse kicked Blaze, Blaze flew through the tournament walls and into the oncoming traffic outside the stadium and ended up getting hit by numerous cars. "WELL FOLKS THAT'S OUT FOR BLAZE GOCHI IS THE WINNER!" the Announcer said. "Never beat you, yeah right." Gochi said as she blew up a strand of hair*YEAAAHHH GOCHI! GOCHI! GOCHI!* THE CROWD ROARED. "NEXT UP IS VEGETA JR VERSUS HAMATO! "This guy doesn't stand a chance. "said Vegeta as he jumped to the Arena. "AND HERE COMES HAMATO NOW!" Said the Announcer as mist began to fill the arena "Grrrrr what is this WrestleMania!" Vegeta said already getting aggravated. "HE IS SAID TO BE THE WORLD'S MOST DEADLIEST WARRIOR HE IS HAMATO SAKI! Said the Announcer as Hamato began to walk through the mist. "Haha yeah right deadliest warrior, he is bluffing." Said Vegeta. "Prepare to die Child." Hamato said to Vegeta Jr. *yawn* Vegeta pretended "THAT'S IT!" Hamato said as a rushed to Vegeta and punched him in the face "um was that supposed to hurt?" asked Vegeta sarcastically "Stop MOCKING ME!" Shouted Hamato as he started to punch and kick Vegeta numerous times, Vegeta stood there as if nothing happening "Ummm I think its my turn." Said Vegeta as he pretended to look at a watch "GRRRR THAT'S IT!" Yelled Hamato as he threw a punch at Vegeta and Vegeta caught Hamato's fist and started to twist until Hamato got on his knees "Ahh..please stop." Said Hamato as his wrist started to crack. "You're a Joke and waste of my time." Vegeta said to him as he Ki blasted Hamato in his Chest causing him to fly out the ring. The crowd looked at Vegeta Jr. in astonishment *YEEAAAAHHHH! VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!* The crowd cheered. "Thank you! Thank you!" Vegeta said as he walked out the arena waving.

-END-


End file.
